Anecdotas de un fan
by AnormalGirlOfHope
Summary: Qué sucedería si mesclamos la vida diaria de una persona, sus sucesos, sus tragedias, sus alegrías, con homestuck. Estas son las historias de algunos nuevos fans de homestuck, y su comparación propia con la serie. (Pésimo Summary xD Sorry)


**Nota****: **Bueno, nunca he subido un Fanfic más que en algunas redes sociales, así que si hay algo que no va bien, si hay muchas faltas ortográficas o algo por el estilo, por favor compasión :3 Den su más sincera opinión de amor u odio, all it's okay for me xD Sin más preámbulos, esto es todo lo que diré.  
**PD**: No soy fan del GamTav, solo se me ocurrió. LOL

**Pareja****:** Menciones de Gamzee x Tavros, Tavros x vriska y Gamzee x karkat.

**Advertencias****:** Esto es como las experiencias que ha vivido una persona con relación a Homestuck y cosas de la vida. Hay muerte.

**Disclaimer****:** Todos los personajes que se mencionen de **Homestuck** le pertenecen a **Andrew Hussie**, todo lo demás es mío.

**Disfruten!**

_Mi nombre es Verónika Shepard, escribo esta carta por el hecho de que a ''él'' le gustaría que lo hiciese y la enterrara en un cofre de recuerdos. Es una historia algo triste, pero seré breve…_

No conocimos en el Comic Con de San Digo, San Francisco, había ido porque tocaría con unos amigos algunas canciones para luego andar un rato, gozar, divertirse, ya sabes lo típico, fue así que lo vi, era un chico interesante y extraño, con un aire medio torpe y adorable que me encanto, estaba en un torneo de cartas pokemón por lo que podía ver, me senté a su lado solo para observar, al final el salió victorioso con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y me miro, le hable y nos llevamos bien al instante. Tenía un atuendo gracioso, sus piernas tenía algo parecido a un pantalón de piernas robóticas, me dijo que le gustaba tavros de una serie llamada homestuck y que hacia su cosplay, así entendí lo de los cuernos, hablamos entre risa de su pelo y nos compartimos contacto.

Paso el tiempo, nos conocimos más, yo estudiaba música en juliard U. y el asistía siempre a mis presentaciones a pesar de la distancia, era mi mejor amigo… pero luego dejo de llamar, dejo de visitarme, de repente mi ''Puto mejor amigo'' desapareció, fui con sus padres, a quienes apenas conocía y me dijeron que él estaba grave en el hospital, que se tendrían que mudar a donde él vivía antes, pues por un simple juego de carreras su vida casi acaba, tenía problemas del corazón desde niño por lo que el accidente de tráfico no solo le arranco parte de su vida, sino que lo dejo incapaz de mover sus piernas, estaba muerto de la cintura para abajo, estaba parapléjico, sus sueños de ir a las olimpiadas se arruino pues estudiaba atletismo en la Universidad de Prinston, fue impactante para mí, recuerdo que me despedí y camine sin rumbo hasta la bahía, luego tome el Bus y regrese a casa, a llorar como un puto bebe.

Iba siempre que podía a verle, jugábamos con sus cartas viejas de pokemón, que atesoraba pues con ellas me conoció y yo le tocaba canciones con mi vieja guitarra, pues por ella lo conocí. Luego, caminábamos hasta la bahía y el último día antes de que se fuera le cante ''Clarity'' de Zeed mientras hacía melodía con mi vieja guitarra, nos reímos mucho… Luego todo termino. Así fue como mi puto mejor amigo se fue a otro continente tan lejos de mí, pero al menos seguíamos en contacto, más bien nos comunicábamos un poco… Él se debilitaba mucho, su corazón pronto dejaría de latir y me aterraba la idea de su muerte, de no volverlo a ver, pensaba que tal vez pasaría un milagro, que se recuperaría pero era todo lo contrario, a cada día el perdía vitalidad y yo perdía esperanzas.

Paso el tiempo, conseguí trabajo como maestra de música justo después de graduarme y tenía mi propia banda la cual no tenía mucho tiempo de practicar pero cuando lo hacíamos nos íbamos de vez en cuando los fines de semana a tocar en bares de la mala suerte, ahorre dinero suficiente para visitarlo cuando escuche que no le quedaba mucho de vida con ese extraño aparato en su pecho que le permitía estar más tiempo con vida, pedí mis vacaciones con el motivo por el cual ahorre bastante, viajar al otro lado del mundo y pasar esos últimos instantes con él, al llegar al aeropuerto de susodicho país me pinte el rostro de Gamzee (quien en realidad me agradaba y desagradaba bastante después de leer el comic) pensaba que todos me verían raro pero a la mierda ellos y lo que la dijesen de mí, lo haría por él por lo que camine por el aeropuerto con mi vieja guitarra en la espalda y una simple maleta de mano. Allí me esperaba, con una manta marrón alrededor de él, envolviéndolo, sentado en esa silla de ruedas que tantos recuerdos de nosotros guardaba antes de su partida, rei levemente al ver que aun conservaba esa pelada hípster, no me contuve y corrí a donde él, me puse de rodillas para abrazarle sin importar que la pintura de mi rostro le ensuciase, le extrañaba tanto que dolía, luego llegamos a su casa y su madre dijo que no sabe cuándo moriría pero el medico calculaba que no pasaba del mes de abril, por lo que decidí darle la mejor semana de su vida, hicimos cosplay con un conjunto de chicos que le gustaba Homestuck pues era 13 de abril, luego fuimos a la playa, se veía muy pero feliz débil lo cual me alegraba y preocupaba, seguíamos con el Cosplay de ''4 chords gamTav'' puesto a petición de él (Aunque prefiero a Gamzee y a Karkat por muy gay que suene, todo ya suena gay con lo de Gam & Tav).

Empecé a contarle más cosas de lo que viví, de mi banda, de los conciertos que vivimos antes de lo que le paso, lo cargue para que nos recostáramos en el pasto y entrelazamos nuestras manos, empecé a llorar pues ya no podía contener más las lágrimas y sorpresivamente me beso ¡Mi jodido y puto beso con mi supuesto mejor amigo! Que loco suena, me contó después que tenía miedo, pero que si moría que fuese con una Lanza en el corazón bromee con vestirme de Vriska y matarlo con mis manos, me reí bastante mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas estancadas en mis ojos aunque él se veía enojado pues en realidad sin el maquillaje me parezco bastante a ella, andábamos mucho, logre convencerlo de una sesión fotográfica de recuerdo para mí, pero esta vez logre que escuchara mi OTP TaVris (ÉL lo odiaba, pero lo convencí fácilmente con chantaje, espero no irme al infierno por molestar a mi amigo invalido… cuanta crueldad).

Todo era tan nerd y divertido hasta que semanas después murió, su madre me aviso que murió tranquilamente, su corazón solo dejo de latir y ahora cada 28 de abril, el día de su muerte tomo la mitad de sus cartas (Pues las otras las deje en su ataúd mientras nadie veía) y su sillas de ruedas que aún conservo para sentir que esta allí, me siento en la costa de nosotros cuando el sol comienza a morir… Un hermoso atardecer frío y a la vez cálido para mí, mientras toco con mi vieja guitarra y la cara pintada de Gazmz como a él le agradaba:

'_Cause you are the piece of me_

_I wish I didn't need…_

_Still fight and i don't know why?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Cursimente yo era su Gamzee y el mi Tavros pero siendo así ¿Cuándo le podre decir a ''Tavros'' que después de su muerte conocí un ''karkat''? En serio, es un gruñón y adorable chico que se ha vuelto mi ''Puto milagro'' Después de la muerte de Tobías en el 2011… El querría que fuese feliz, ¿cierto? ¿Estará bien qué me confiese al jodido milagro?

_Eso es todo lo que contare. _


End file.
